creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The One Inside of Me
There is something that stalks me at night, watching me, tempting me. I didn't know what it was, and the very thought of it put me into panic mode. I was fifteen when it started, and only got worse; the entity eventually got hold of me, and I felt trapped. It happened a year ago, and nothing has happened since. Until the night after my sixteenth birthday. I couldn't help but notice the feeling inside of my gut; an unusual pain that gradually became worse and worse.. I hated it, wanting the pain to go away, but it didn't. Eventually I would start screaming and my parents would come running in to comfort me, saying it would be okay. They were wrong. Every night, around midnight, the feeling would come back and force me to wail in pain again. After a week or two went by, I noticed my period hasn't come yet. I sneak into my parents' room and stole a pregnancy test from my mom's closet. I couldn't believe it; I was pregnant. Later that month, I mustered up the courage to tell my parents; they weren't angry, but many questions dawned on them, like 'who did I have sex with' and 'when?' I told them I didn't; they looked worried. As the time went by, I noticed things that were bugging me; out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man. He never got close, but it was still very creepy. what scared me was when; alone at home watching a movie (close to nine months pregnant), I saw a hand in my womb stretch out, inside of my womb!!! I went into labor at that exact moment. I had my parents come and get me. In the car, my parents were arguing with each other, talking about the child that resided in me. The knew something; my father was saying it was my mothers fault that I was like this, and my mother retaliating. My parents kept fighting, bringing more and more hatred in my heart. I wanted to kill them, for they had known that I had this, this thing inside of me. As we pulled into the parking lot, I was working myself free as we parked. I opened the door and started to run. My father caught up to me, grabbing me from behind. I bit his hand, tasting the blood as it flowed out of his wound. I broke free just to be caught by a group of people. "Why are you doing this?!" I screamed out as the group took me away. My parents tried to get back to me, but were stopped; they cared and were trying to save me, and I wanted to take that bite back. They strapped me to a gurney, making sure my hands and feet were bound. I hollered for the bystanders to help, but they stood by and prayed. Why won't they help me?! They know what is in me! I thought. They brought me into a white room, surgical equipment of various sizes. The doctor pulled up my shirt, showing my stomach and my breasts. I looked up to see something moving in my stomach. I screamed out loud hoping someone would come and help. Nobody did. The doctor told me to push. I let out a yelp, pain filling my eyes. "Stop pushing!" he ordered, an hour after I started. He looked at his assistant. "We need to do an emergency C-section." He got a scalpel ready, and started the operation. Tears of pain filled my eyes as he started to get the child out of my womb. Finally over. No, not over. "What is it?" I managed to ask. "It's a girl," the doctor replied, a smile on his face as he looked at my child. he showed me the child; wait, not a child. To my horror, the flesh was rotting, revealing a greenish bluish skin underneath. "What is that?" After stitching me up, he just looked at me, not knowing what to do. Finally, with remorse, He said, "Kill her," to his assistant. I didn't want to die. When the doctor left, his assistant came up to me, a syringe in his hand. "I'm sorry, but we cannot allow this to get any worse.." He grabbed my arm, getting ready to put the needle in. I worked my right leg free, kicking him in the jaw. He fell to the floor unconscious. I worked my other limbs free. I got up and started for the door. When I got out, my parents were in the hallway talking to the doctor, telling them about my newborn. He started to walk away towards the room with the thing from Hell. I closed the door, feeling the pain where the doctor had stitched me up. The guy I had knocked out recently was starting to regain consciousness. I grabbed a scalpel and plunged it through his temple. His body started to shake, then going limp as he died. A new feeling of dread dawned on me; I wanted to kill. My parents were no exception. I ran out, jumping onto my father, I did what I needed to do; I plunged the scalpel through his throat repeatedly. I turned to my mother. I Walked up to her, leaning down on top of her. "I'm sorry, but the father of my child gives me no choice." I slit her throat, her blood spraying my face. I started to laugh, enjoying myself, though I felt guilt for what I just did. I walked down the hall, chaos erupting everywhere I went. When I finally got to the room where my daughter was being held, I opened the door. The doctor was in there, about to kill the thing. "NO!" I shouted. "That's my kill!" He looked up, thinking that I was trying to kill the baby. But, mater-of-factly, I was talking to the child, getting ready to sink its sharp teeth into the man's neck. I plunged the scalpel into his eyes, screams of pain erupting from his mouth. "Shut up!" I screamed as I slashed the scalpel across his throat. Only a gurgling sound could be heard. I walked up to the child, the spawn of Satan staring back at me. Its beautiful green eyes staring at me. "Hello, my child." It started to laugh. "Let us go home." The walls started to collapse, showing a gate to Hell. The father of my child was holding out his hand, waiting for my return. "I have waited, " he said. I grabbed his hand, forever to be in the Underworld with the Devil and our child. Category:Mental Illness